Harry Potter and the Cry of Death
by Carolina Riddle
Summary: Well, I'm posting this fanfic again, because last time it didn't went all right. Anyway, I rated it PG 13 just to be sure... A new girl is accepted to Hogwarts (blabla! I know, but I think it's kinda different, so please read it!) A lot of Sirius in here
1. Default Chapter

Ok, well, this is my first fan-fic ever, so don't be to hard on me please... I know it's not very original to do a fic about HP, but I just like it so much. Anyway, the story...  
Harry and his friends are all around 16. They're starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. The story starts when Harry's on platform 9 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive...  
  
Harry Potter and the Cry of Death  
  
~ 1: The new Ginny ~  
  
Harry had never been so early on the platform. His vacation was one of the most horrible he had ever had. He had had nightmares every night. And when he woke up, his aunt Petunia made him do stupid jobs in and around the house. Dumbledore hadn't allowed him to go to the Weasley's and neither to Hermione. He thought it was safer for Harry to stay with his aunt, uncle and nephew.   
And now Harry sat on the platform. His uncle had dropped him off near King's Cross-Station at ten o'clock, and didn't even bother to go inside the station together with Harry. Harry went through the wall and then he stood at the platform. But since the train left at eleven o'clock, and it was ten o'clock, there was nobody but Harry on the platform. Not one person! And the Hogwarts Express wasn't there either.  
But it didn't really bother Harry. He just sat there, thinking eagerly about seeing his friends again. Ron, Hermione, and of course Ginny. After what had happened last year at Hogwarts, Ginny had become a closer friend of Harry. Not just Ron's little sister, but a friend almost as close as Hermione and Ron. Almost. It wasn't really the same actually, talking with Ginny felt different than talking to Hermione and Ron, put was also very special.   
Harry put these thoughts from his mind as he heard voices behind him. He turned to the magic pass to the platform, and saw some students and their parents standing on the platform. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was already ten thirty. His eyes wandered around as more and more people appeared on the platform. And finally, five minutes to eleven, the Weasleys came through the wall. Six red-haired people, and between them a girl with fuzzy brown hair. She didn't really seem to fit in, but Harry knew better: "Ron! Hermione! I'm over here!" he shouted as he stood up. His friends looked around, and when they saw Harry, they both dropped their luggage, and ran towards him. Hermione flung her arms around him, screaming:" Oh, I missed you so!" Ron grinned at Harry and said, less loudly than Hermione: "Hey, too bad Dumbledore wouldn't let you stay with us, we missed you..." Harry smiled, and then said to Hermione: "Herm, can you let me go now, people might start thinking things about us, you know..." Hermione let go of Harry and pushed her hair out of her big brown eyes.   
"You have grown during the vacation," she said as she looked up at him with a smile. Harry knew this. All his close were to small now. He had to buy new school robes at Diagon Alley when he was there. But Ron still was a head longer than Harry. Hermione didn't seemed to have grown though, she even seemed to have shrunk. But that couldn't be true, Harry thought. "I have missed you guys too," Harry said, but before he could say more, he was being hugged by Mrs Weasley. "Ow Harry," she said "I'm so sorry you had to stay with those horrible relatives of you. I've wrote about twenty letters to Dumbledore, but he wouldn't let you stay with us, and -" "Molly, let the boy catch his breath," Mr Weasley interrupted his wife, as he patted Harry on his shoulder. Behind Mrs Weasley, Harry saw two boys sneering at him: Fred and George! They hadn't passed their exams last year, and had to go to school again this year. Harry remembered the Howler Mrs Weasley had sent to them when she found out. The twins had opened the Howler outside the Great Hall, but still everyone could hear exactly what Mrs Weasley's voice said. And that was horrible.   
Still, the boys were very silent right now. Harry knew from the letters from Ron, that Mrs Weasley had been mad with them for almost the whole vacation. She didn't seem very angry now, anyway.   
And there, behind her father, a girl with long red hair was smiling at him. "Ginny?!" Harry whispered surprised. This wasn't the girl Harry remembered. She was wearing a short top and a pair of jeans. Her big brown eyes were beautiful and her hair, it looked so nice! Harry recovered from the shock pretty fast, and smiled at her. "Hi Ginny!" he said, sounding happy to see her (which he was, but didn't want to show). This wasn't the Ginny he remembered. The Ginny he remembered had two pigtails and a fringe, she was the girl with the girly flower-dresses. But she looked so different now. Maybe it was because she stood behind her father (she normally stood behind her mother, or maybe it was..."Your hair!" Harry exclamated with amazement. "See, I told you nobody would like it!" Ron said triumphant. But Harry loved it! Big waves of hair surrounded her beautiful face. Big curls of red hair touched her shoulders, like the beams of the upcoming sun. Ginny smiled at Harry, hoping that he would say something more. Not just: Your hair!, but: Your hair! It looks beautiful, amazing, lovely, cool, or whatever. But he didn't. He just smiled at her, his eyes still big with amazemant. But this was enough for Ginny. She could read his eyes, his expression, better than anyone. She was sure he really liked it.   
"You like it?" Ron asked Harry, desperate. "Yeah," Harry said. "Don't you?" "No, it makes her look far older than she is. And her clothes are too small and too tight, and..., and...Ow, I just don't like it! It's not the little sister I used to have!" "Ron, don't be so sentimental! She's groing up, and so should you!" Hermione said, trying hard not to laugh.   
Harry saw her beam at Ginny.   
At that moment a whistle sounded. Mrs Weasley waved at them as they clambered on to the train. They found an empty compartment, and sat down. As the train started to move, they waved at Mr and Mrs Weasley.   
A few seconds later a girl stepped into the compartment. She hurried to the other end of the compartment and sat down. They didn't pay very much attention to her, until...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The letter from Padfoot

Disclaimer: Only the plot and Erichtonia belong to me. The rest is all JK Rowling's! The same counts for the first chapter. R/R pleaze... It makes me happy to see that some people actually read my story!   
OK, the second chapter. So they're in the train...  
Thank you's are down at the bottom of this chapter!  
  
~ 2: The letter from Padfoot ~  
  
Suddenly they heard something. It was a strange noise, like it was some sort of wounded animal. But then they saw it: outside their compartment, an owl fas flying. He looked extremaly tired, he must have flown a long time, before ending up outside the compartment. Ginny, who sat near the window, opened the window, so that the owl could fly inside. The poor animal did the best he could to reach the open window, but it was useless. The wind was too strong and the train drove too fast.   
"How are we going to get it inside?" Ron yelled over the loud whooshing sound of the wind. Ron tried to catch the owl with his bare hands, but this also didn't work. He almost caught it, his arm stretched as far as he could, he touched the animals wing, but because of a strong gust of wind, the owl got blown away again. Ron fell back on his seat with a loud sigh. "I jus can't reach far -" "Ron! Your hand!" Ginny interrupted him with a little scream. They all looked at Ron's hand, which was covered in blood. Ron stared at his hand, and then at Harry, with a desperate look in his eyes.   
"That owl is wounded," Hermione established. "Wow, Herm, what an enlightenment!" Ron said, annoyed.   
Suddenly there was a voice Harry had never heard before: "That makes it even more important to get that animal inside as soon as possible!" They all looked up at the person that was standing there. A girl about their age stood there. Her long white-blond hair looked almost silver where beams of the sun touched it. It waved over her shoulders down to the middle of her back. Her beautiful face was surrounded by little braids. Big sky-blue eyes were directed on Hermione. She got her wand from the pocket of her jeans. After de girl pointed it at the owl, she murmered a few words, and immediately ropes shot from the tip of the wand and formed a sort of dip-net. The dip-net threw itself around the wounded owl, and pulled the animal inside the compartment. The girl caught the owl with her free hand, and the ropes shot back inside her wand as she pocketed it again. The owl dropped the letter, and as the girl picked it up, she read the name written on it. With every movement she made, the rings and bracelets with which her hands and arms were filled jingled. Her eyes rested on Harry, and she threw the letter onto his lap. Then she walked away, the wounded owl in her hands. But before she had made three steps, Hermione made her turn around. "You're not allowed to use magic during the holidays, you know," she said to the girl's back. The girl spun around and looked at Hermione. Her piercing look made Hermione look at her feet. "Check you're letter from Hogwarts again. It says: 'Term starts on the first of september'. Guess what day it is today...yeah! Really clever, aren't you? First of September!" The girl said sarcastically. Hermione had probably done the most stupid thing ever, by saying something to this girl. Especially something that suggested that the girl was breaking rules, which wasn't true. Hermione just didn't say anything, scared of the girl that made her look really stupid. "Look," the girl said, in a softer tone and with a nice smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I was just a bit touchy, I didn't meen to be so cruel. Sorry." Hermione looked up at her, not really excepting her apology. "You realize I can take points from you, don't you?" "No, I don't, how can you take points of me, if I don't have any yet!" The girl laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh, or cold,, but a warm, hartily one. "And what gives you the privilege to be able to take points from students?" Hermione stood up, facing the girl. She stretched out her arm, holding her hand so, that the girl could shake it. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect." "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to shake your hand right now." The girl smiled and nodded to the owl in her hand. The animal was hooting a bit. Hermione pulled her hand back as fast as she could. Another stupid mistake. How could this girl have such an impact at her? "But you can say your name, can't you?" "Yes, of course. I'm Erichthonia Argenta. Pleased to meet you." That name! Where did her parents get such a name from? Hermione wasn't even sure she could pronounce the name. The fgirl seemed to have read her mind, saying: "You can call me Eris." Ron stood up suddenly and said: "Hi Eris, my name is Ronald Weasley, and..." He shot an angry look at Ginny, who was giggling like crazy. Ronald Weasley! He never used his full name, he hated it, he always said it sounded like he was in his mid-thirties! He probably just wanted to impress the girl. Unfortunately for Ron, it didn't really work. Eris smiled at him and said: "OK, so you're Ron, can I call you Ron? It sounds better than Ronald." "Yeah, of course you can call me Ron." He answered, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "Well, anyway, this is my sister Ginny, and that is Harry Potter." "Hi!" Eris said cheerful to them both. The owl hooted again, and Eris said: "I'm sorry guys, but I just have to take care of the owl, if you don't mind. And Harry, why don't you read your letter. It's probably quite important, if this poor owl gets hurt this bad." She walked to the other side of the compartment, and started to take care of the owl. Making water for it and getting the blood of of it.   
Harry opened the letter, and recognized the handwriting immediately. Sirius. The letter said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
They've found me, I have to flee.   
Don't send me any owls, that might   
be suspicious. When I'm safe again  
I'll send you a letter.  
  
Take care, Padfoot  
  
Harry's face went as white as a sheet, his eyes scanning the letter over and over again. "Harry, are you okay? What's up Harry? Is it bad news?" Ron's voice came through. In a sort of trance, Harry gave him the letter, but the rest of the words didn't really came through to him. Ginny knew about Sirius since last year, so she also read the letter. Nobody said anything.   
Questions burst into Harry's head. Who had found Sirius? Where was he now? What if Harry didn't get any owls at all?! Suddenly Hermione's voice broke through the mist. "Harry, we're at the station. Get you're robes on. You have to go to Dumbledore straight away, and tell him." "No," Harry said. "I'll go to him after the feast. I promise." Hermione sighed deep, but didn't argue with him.  
  
But Harry wouldn't be going to Dumbledore AFTER the feast. When they and the other students enetered Hogwarts, professor McGonagall yelled names of people who had to come with her over their heads. "Potter, Harry!"   
"You can do it, Harry," Hermione said encouriging to him as he walked away. Harry wondered why he had to come. Had Dumbledore some news about Sirius' disappearance? When Harry and about ten other students stood in front of Dumbledore's office, professor McGonagall told them to sit down and make themselves comfortable. She had to get things ready for the Sorting Ceremony.   
A few moments later, the door opened, and professor Dumbledore peered outside. "Hello all!" He said merrily. "Don't look so scared, I'm not going to punish any of you," he said, seeing the faces of some students. "Tim, you come in first," he said, and a boy walked inside the office. The door closed behind him. As the door closed, Harry looked at the other kids hanging in the corridor. Suddenly there was a cold, sneering voice: " Hey Potter, what are you doing here? Killed somebody AGAIN?" Malfoys mean laugh clattered through the corridor. Harry looked up at him. "Hi Malfoy, had a nice holiday?" "Yeah, sure, Potter. Except for that I missed you so much!" Again his mean laugh. Harry ignored the boy as much as he could. He saw Eris look at them, one eyebrow raised. Malfoy followed Harry's gaze and started towards Eris the moment he saw her. Then the boy came outside Dumbledore's office, and the professor's voice said nicely:"melissa Meadow." A girl stood up and walked inside this time.   
When the door closed, Malfoy stood in front of the girl. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, stretching his arm out to shake hands with the girl. The girl looked up at him, raised her ayebrow again, and said: "Erichthonia Argenta." She didn't shake his hand. But Malfoy wasn't really bothered by this. "Are you new?" he asked. "Yes." She didn't seem very chatty at the moment. "Do you already know which house you'll be in?" "No, but I hope it wont be Slytherin." Now it was Malfoy's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt. " 'Cause that's where the nosy types like you go." "Well, you don't want to get involved with the wrong people, I mean, like-" "You?" the Eris filled him in. She really seemed to mean this. "No, I wouldn't want that, now, would I ?" Red spots appeared on Draco's cheekbones. Who did this girl think she was? Insulting a Malfoy. He'd write his father about her as soon as possible. Harry was silently waiting for another snide remark from the girl, but it didn't came. The door opened, and Malfoy got called in. With a last backward glance at Eris, he went inside.  
Harry was still looking at the girl. Trying to catch her eyes, to tell her that he thought she'd done great. She rolled her eyes when the door closed behind Malfoy and smiled at Harry.   
A few minutes later Harry got called in, after Malfoy had left.   
  
"Goodday, Harry," professor Dumbledore said. "Hello, professor." "Sit down, Harry." Harry sat down and waited for professor Dumbledore to say something. "Harry," the man began. "Have you had a letter, recently?" Harry nodded. "Is there any chance it was from Sirius?" "Yes professor." "Do you have it with you at the moment?" "Yes professor," Harry answered again, taking the little peace of paper out of his pocket. Slowly, he handed it to the professor. He read it, stroking his beard. "Professor," Harry started. "Do you know who Sirius means by 'they'?" "Well, Harry, I'm really sorry, but I don't know." "Do you think he means the Dementors?" Harry asked, swallowing hard. He had almo0st been given the Dementor's Kiss once, and he was sure that if the Dementors would find Sirius, they'd perform the Kiss on him. "I don't think so, Harry," Dumbledore answered after a short silence. "Because they're not really looking for him. They probably think he's dead, because he hasn't shown himself for more than two years now. Harry let out a relieved sigh. "But I don't know who it is than. I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "But this was what I wanted to find out, by reading your letter. Unfortunately mine is identical to yours." After a long silence professor Dumbledore stood up and said: "Now, Harry, I still have some other boys and girls waiting outside, and I do have to hurry." Harry rose and walked towards the door. When he put his hand on the door-handle, Professor Dumbledore coughed. Harry turned around and the old man said: "And Harry, don't go after him yourself. You've read the letter: It might be dangerous." Harry looked the old man straight in the eyes and said, truly meaning this: "No sir, I won't." "Good, good," Dumbledore muttered, opening the door and calling Janice Jallew inside.   
  
When Harry got back to the great Hall, he went to sit next to Hermione and told her, Ron and Ginny everything. When he told them about the new girl, Hermione sniffed scornful.  
At least the door of the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore came inside. He walked towards the table where the teachers sat, and started his speech. "Good evening students! I have to introduce you to some new people. First: our new Defence against the Dark Arts-teacher, professor Noctatus!" A woman at the far end of the table rose. She was about twenty years old, and she looked very happy with the job. Her short brown hair stuck out from under her hat, and her brown eyes twinkeled as a loud applause went up. Snape watched her with an ice-cold look in his eyes.   
When she sat down again, professor Dumbledore said: "And we have also three new students, besides the first years." Three peolpe came in and stood in a line in front of the whole school. Harry recognized Eris' blond hair immediately. First there were two boys, both sorted into Hufflepuff by the sorting Hat. They would start on their third year. And then Eris walked towards the stool on which the Sorting Hat stood. "Ow, baby, that's pure Gryffindor stuff, " Harry heard George say. "Ginny said to Ron: " I hope she's in Gryffindor, I really liked her. Didn't you?" She smiled at her brother, hoping to get some information from him. "Yeah, sure Gin," he said, not really listening to his sister. More looking at Eris. Hermione watched the girl with a look of irritation. Eris sat down, and lifted the hat. Almost before she'd put it on, the Hat screamed: "SLYTHERIN!" She put the hat back on the stool again, and slowly walked towards the Slytherin table. "I knew it," Hermione hissed.   
Harry saw Draco pat on the chair next to him, bur Eris ignored it, and sat down as far away as possible from Draco.   
  
That evening Harry went to bed with mixed feelings. He had quite a good feast, talking with his friends. And Ginny. Gosh, she looked so beautiful when the candlelight shone on her flaming red hair. She really had a sort of makeover at the summer holidays. And he really liked the new Ginny.   
And what about Sirius. How soon would Harry get an owl? Where was he? And the most burning question: Who were 'they'?  
And that new girl, she really didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin, but the hat did it anyway. When Harry'd said he didn't want to go to Slytherin, he got into Gryffindor.  
But he was so tired of this day, and fell asleep a few minutes after he'd said goodnight to Ron.  
  



End file.
